Optical processors function based on the action of photons in an optical circuit. The use of optical processors provide faster computation times and immunity from electromagnetic interference when compared to conventional electronic processors. However, practical implementations of optical processors have not been realized. Optical processing devices have heretofore not been miniaturized, easily mass produced, made reliable and designed to consume low power. Further, optical processing devices have not been shown to be integratable on a single substrate or to have the ability to interface with electronic systems with ease. These difficulties are due to the fact that internal representations, realizations, and implementations of logic and arithmetic units utilizing interference characteristics, interconnections, and architectures have not been realized.
Accordingly, there is a need for optical processors that may be formed on a substrate in a miniaturized form. Further, there is a need for optical processors that utilize the interference properties of light to form logic gates. Further still, there is a need for optical processors that are easily manufactured. Yet further still, there is a need for optical processors that are easily interfaced with conventional electronic devices. Yet further still, there is a need for optical processors that outperform conventional electronic processors. Yet further still, there is a need for optical processors that are reliable and designed to consume low power.